<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bread Shot by Spinacheese93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513857">Bread Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93'>Spinacheese93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ppiyak selca dilemma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bread Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leedo stares at the phone in his hand which has the camera app opened. He sees his own face, not fit to be captured at the moment; eyebrows furrowed, lips thinned into a line and occasional nose flares from when he sighed. He taps on the gallery, to see what other selfies that he had taken before. There is a lot of photos and even videos he took from the previous stages but none are suitable for today’s post. He sighs again, closing all apps and taps his phone out. He leans back on the couch in the dance studio of their company. </p><p>	“Geonhak-hyung, what’s wrong?” he hears Dongju’s voice calling out from near the door. He and Keonhee is about to head out to get some snacks after confirming the orders with the rest. Keonhee pulls him before he gets to hear an answer.</p><p>	“Judging from the sigh, it must be the usual Ppiyak selca dilemma.” Seoho jabs. He drops himself lazily on the couch next to Leedo. “Dude, if there are no good photos, just don’t upload them. They say absence made the heart grow fonder after all.”</p><p>	Geonhak playfully nudge on Seoho’s arm with a smirk. “Right, and have the notifications filled with ‘pspspspsps Seoho post’. You’re so bad, hyung.”</p><p>	“Like you’re any better, hyung.” Hwanwoong adds, making his way to his bag pack to grab a bottle of water.</p><p>	“Says the guy who is on his way to join us.” Seoho replies. Hwanwoong sticks out a tongue at him and rebuts with explaining how the light does not work in his favour these days. Seoho leans into his arm on the armrest, shutting his eye. He mumbles into the chair. “Worst case scenario, we can always ask Ravn to cover for us again. He’ll do it with pleasure.”</p><p>	Ravn notices his name being mentioned, he puts his phone away and joins the couch meeting group. “Anything for Lee Geunmin,” he says, trying to elicit a response from Seoho. He likes seeing the younger stunned, out of reaction when he is caught off-guard. Seoho made a loud snoring noise to show that he is ignoring the older’s tease. “What are we talking about?”</p><p>	“They want you to cover for them on SNS again. Don’t do it, hyung. Shame on you for bullying the hyung.” Hwanwoong tattles as he grabs Ravn’s hand and try to pull him away from Seoho and Leedo. Ravn laughs.</p><p>	“Not today. I want to keep the fans waiting.” The group roll their eyes over that statement. Ravn’s idea of fanservice is something the rest of Oneus could never understand. It’s always over the top and greasy to no end like a kid who never outgrew the eighth-grader syndrome, but it works for him to their surprise.</p><p>	Ravn suggests to get Hwanwoong to take a photo or two of the both of them, but Leedo rejects the idea. He had promised a sweet To Moon from the fan video call a few hours ago. He doesn’t want the To Moon to feel cheated when the selfie is not from him. He recalls the call from the To Moon. She is a young fan, not yet out of high school, bored at home and missed having fun outside because of the virus. When the call was passed to him, he barely recognizes her. He knows he had met her on the last comeback but he can’t remember all that well. She greeted him and ask how is he doing and he returned it. She told him that she missed seeing him in person and really want the dire situation to go away. She was very upset. But she asked if he could post a selfie on SNS later so that her day would get better. Before he could answer, his session with her ended and he had to pass the phone to Keonhee. In the middle of the pass, he unconsciously said he will so he asked her to wait for him. </p><p>	“Geonhak-hyung.” He hears Keonhee calling for him as he feels a tap on his shoulder. Keonhee sits next to him where Seoho was sitting just now. When did Seoho left the seat? How long has he been out? He looks around and see the rest of Oneus huddled around Xion’s phone, giggling at whatever they are watching. “I heard that you’re having the Ppiyak selfie dilemma. Is it for the one that you promised to post a selfie for?”</p><p>	Leedo nods. He stretches his legs a bit and rubs his eyes. He did doze off for a while but it did nothing because he still feels a bit sleepy. “I don’t know what to do, Keonhee. The photos doesn’t turn out well. The day is ending, and I hope she doesn’t have to wait too long.”</p><p>	“You know what I always do to make me feel better and have some energy to be inspired? Food. Unfortunately, Dongju and Seoho-hyung decided that it’s ok to eat your share since you’re sleeping and might not be hungry because you are too stressed about a selfie.”</p><p>	Leedo squints at Seoho and Xion’s direction as Keonhee continues. “Ah, but I saved some of my share. I thought I might eat the rest of it after we get back to the dorm. It’s a new bread menu at the lounge. It’s so good. You can have it, hyung.”</p><p>	Leedo raises an eyebrow, looking at Keonhee intently. “You don’t normally share your food, especially if it’s delicious.” His remark earns a slap on the stomach from Keonhee.</p><p>	“You can turn my offer down nicely, you know.” Keonhee says as he pouts. Geonhak giggles and take the bread from Keonhee and tucks his phone in his back pocket. The hallway is quiet. He decides that if the open lounging area of the floor is empty, he’ll eat the bread there rather than going out of his way to the pantry. </p><p>	To his luck, the place is empty so he makes himself comfortable. The bread menu that Keonhee mentioned is a sandwich that looks pretty average, a bit squished. Probably from sitting inside Keonhee’s bag. Then an idea strikes. It is something out of his comfort zone, but for whatever reason, his confidence doesn’t waiver as it usually does. He actually thinks he could pull it off. Or maybe not. But that is for him to decide later when it’s time to upload it. For now, he taps on the camera app and put the bread in his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lee Geunmin is not a typo, it's just how Ravn and Seoho's dad would pronunce it. I might fix on the formatting later.</p><p>I'm just getting some what ifs out of my head. That selca sure is something, huh?<br/>Comments are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>